youtube_violette1stfandomcom-20200215-history
WIILLIAM RUINS THE CAT'S BIRTHDAY!!!
Plot Violette and Bill come home one night and Violette explains that it's gonna be a very special night. When William sees a bag that Bill's holding, William wants to know what's inside the bag. But Violette also has a question for him, and her question is why is the TV stretched out halfway across the room. William says the reason why is because he's playing Fortnite. Bill offered William to get a job to buy his own TV (Since William couldn't afford a TV) if he chooses to play Fortnite in the living room and not have a TV in his room but William refuses. Violette then says to William that the thing in the bag is a cake. William wants to know what type of cake it is, but Violette is telling him that it's a special time of the year since it's the cat's (Whinney, Carly, and Pinky's) 7th birthday. Violette then tells William that it's a red velvet cake since it was Bill's idea. William wants to cut it up and eat it now, but Violette says not yet and she also says that Bill bought half the cake. William gets angry because he thinks they care for the cats more rather than him. They tell him that they bought his cake last year, but William brings back the incident from last year where Bill sat on his cake in DAD SITS ON KID'S BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!. Violette then tells him that Bill will pay for some of his cake this year, to which Bill tells her that he'll give her a dollar or 2 to pay for the cake, but that upsets William even more since he thinks that's a small amount. Violette then says that she's gonna make dinner and that he can't have cake until he eats his dinner. William then asks what dinner is gonna be. Violette then tells him pizza, and William thought she was talking about Pizza Hut, but Violette said that it's not Pizza Hut but rather Tombstone Pizza. This makes William throw a hissy fit since he dislikes Frozen Pizza and mentions that Violette said that she was gonna get Pizza Hut for dinner, but Violette denies that. He also thinks that they're gonna eat the pizza frozen and also thinks that the pizza is just for the cats, which angers him even more. He then thinks his parents don't think of him at all and he thinks they're selfish. They keep on arguing such as after William doesn't appreciate the fact that Carly The Cat is staring at him as she wants William to be nice to her and her brothers (Whinney and Pinky) and not ruin their birthdays with William still trying to get his elimination in Fortnite, but Violette soon breaks up the argument since she doesn't want the cat's birthday to be ruined. Violette then wants William to put the pizza in the oven for his weekly chore for a $10 allowance. William complains once again since he only gets $10 for it and he says he can get more money if he gets a job which Bill and Violette said that he can get a job if he wants if he wants to get payed more. Violette then demands William to put the pizza in the oven right now otherwise she will threaten to take away his Xbox privileges in the living room. William eventually goes to the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven, but things don't go smooth when Bill mocks William for not setting the temperature on the oven and for thinking that he doesn't know how to put the pizza in the oven. William then gets infuriated and he has had enough and then throws the pizza on the floor and stomps on it and even throws some at Bill, causing Violette to cry. Violette then tells William to clean it up or he's not getting any cake. William then hands Bill the dust pan and wants him to clean it up, but Bill tells him to clean it up. Once William leaves the kitchen with William getting back to playing Fortnite complain to Bill that he got him killed in Fortnite, William and Bill exchange insults on each other, Violette comes up with an idea. Later that night, Violette decides to open up a can of tuna fish and put it on one half of the cake. The tuna fish half is for Bill, William, and the cats, while the normal side is for her. She then calls the guys back into the kitchen so they can sing happy birthday to the cats. They come back and they bring the cats except for Pinky since he was no where to be found at the moment (since Violette already lit the candles up) but Violette will save Pinky a piece of cake and the family get ready to sing happy birthday. They all sing happy birthday to the cats and Violette blows out the candles for the cats. After she blows out the candles, Bill and William ask her what's the brown stuff on the cake. She tells them that it's icing, even though it's all chunky. She cuts up pieces of cake and gives Bill and William the tuna slices of cake. As they eat their cake, William hates it, but Bill likes it. Violette then tells William that it's tuna fish. William angrily asks why she put tuna fish on the cake, while Violette asks him why did he ruin the pizza. William then almost threw the cake on Violette's head, but instead he smashed his slice of cake and smashed the other tuna slices of cake. As Violette is about to sign off, William then grabs his smashed slice of cake and a lighter and lighter fluid and brings them outside and burns his slice of cake. Violette tells William to grab the hose, but he refuses. Violette shows the fire one more time before signing off. Category:Videos